SuperDaughter
by Jibbers6813
Summary: Jen is a normal 9th grade girl who lives near Metropolis City. Superman is the talk of the town and hero of her school. But when her mom is in trouble she finds out her connection towards the hero.


**Sup guys! So recently I saw, Man of Steel. Best movie ever. Well I say that about a lot of movies but who cares. Well my dad joked around saying he was superman but he's just retired. My dad said I'd be an awesome super daughter. Then this story came to me. I give you SuperDaughter. **

**...**

Today was like any other day, I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and got on the bus. But what wasn't in my routine was Superman. Everyone in my school loves Superman. He saved our school from Lex. My teachers adore him and all the kids love him. I think he's just freaking awesome. I live on the outskirts of Metropolis, so I see Superman in action a lot. So anyway back to my day, I was listening to my iPod, daydreaming out the window when a kid screams behind me.

"IT'S SUPERMAN!" I thought he was bluffing, but even the bus driver stopped to look at him. Lucky for us Superman was nice and kind so he didn't mind saying hello. I ran over to the window and opened it.

"Superman! You are so awesome!" I shouted over the screams of students. He turned his head to look at me. I got a perfect view of him. His black hair glistened in the sun, his eyes icy blue, and the totally awesome suit. I couldn't help but fangirl. This feeling only lasted a second. He looked at me in shock, his brow was actually sweating, next thing I knew he was off like a bullet. All the kids stared daggers at me. Some in shock, other in anger. My friend, Victoria, tapped my shoulder.

"Jen, did you just scare off Superman?" I detected a hint of disbelief in her voice anlong with laughter.

"Oh come on I'm not that scary!" I twiddled my long blonde hair in my pale slender fingers. I tried to laugh, but kids still glared at me. "Maybe he heard something and had to leave now?"

Nothing. Nobody wanted to defend me because "I scared off Superman". It wasn't my fault!

...

School is always the same, same old teachers, same old faces, same old material. My simple 9th grade, ADHD, dyslexic, brain can't handle boring places for long. My Algebra teacher rambled on about how we will use graphing in our everyday lives.

"Miss Lane?" My teacher was looming over my desk. "Care to answer why 2x+5y=30?"

Pfft, simple.

"Well x equals-"

Everything. I can hear, _everything_. I shut my eyes tightly. I hear taps of pencils and my teacher's heartbeat! My, my head feels like it'll explode. I fling my eyes open to something worse. I can see _inside _people. Their skeletons, their organs, their... Hearts. I'm going to hurl.

"Mr. Gruff I- I need to use th-the restroom." I run out the room ignoring the sudden gasps, and whispers. I ignore Mr. Gruff shouting my name. I run and lock the bathroom door. I cradle myself and hold my ears. Mr. Gruff knocks on the door furiously.

"Jennifer! What is going on?!" Mr. Gruff's shouting did not help at all. Tears welled up in my eyes, I could feel the warm droplets run down my face.

"Mr. G-Gruff, I-I don't know what's ha-happening."

"Would you like us to call your mother?" I focused on that word. Embarrass myself and have them call my mother? All of a sudden the noises stopped, my eyes were back to normal. I rubbed the tears from my face and heard the click of heels. My mom was already here.

"Jennifer?" She walked up to the door breathing hard. I slowly stepped to the door and opened it. I heard the whispers of some kids.

_"Is she ok?"_

_"What if she needs a hospital?"_

_"She's weird."_

_"I hope she'll be fine." _

My mind buzzed but I focused on my mom. Her long chocolate hair tumbled down her shoulders and her carmal brown eyes filled with worry. I rubbed my eyes and nodded. I wanted to go home. My mom knew what I ment. She walked me to our car and went to talk to the office saying she was taking me out early. I silently opened the car door and sat on the warm leather seats. My mom was supposed to be at work so I can only assume she'll take me there first. I sighed and slumped back in the seat. My mom rushed down the steps and into her car.

"Sweetheart we-"

"Need to stop by your office?" I let out a slight giggle.

"Why, yes we do. It's like you read my mind!"

"Nah I just know you too well."

...

After a quick ride we stopped by The Daily Planet, it's like some sort of newspaper company. My mom is one of their best writers. We hurried up the steps and through the golden spiral doors. The Daily Planet is very rich, very big company and I'm surprised they even hired my mom in the first place. We traveled up in the elevator and stopped at the top floor, which is where she works. She rushed over to her cubicle while I just strode through. The people here are weird, but they're just like family. Jimmy rushes by and stops at my mom's desk.

"Aw come on Lois! Just one little date!" Jimmy pleaded and my mom looked unamused.

"Look, Jimmy, you will have better luck with the newbies than people you've worked with forever." My mom rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Sweetheart I'm going to ask one of my co-workers to drive you home is that ok?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Great! Now let's see... Who... Definitely not Jimmy... Ugh not Steve... Jenny might be ok but nah... Oh Clark!" My mom rushed over to the dark haired nerd and she conversed with him. I've always seen Clark, but I never actually talked to him. He seemed uneasy at first, but he's cool... I guess. My mom rushed over with Clark. "Okay so Clark this is my daughter Jen, Jen this is my co-worker Clark, he'll drive you home."

I gave a little wave as he did the same. My mom told him our address and she pushed us off.

We stood awkwardly in the elevator.

"Sorry about my mom, she can be a little, annoying."

"Oh, no worries," Clark smiled and I began to tap my feet.

Once the elevator stopped we went to the parking lot and got in his car. It was a nice slick white Ford Fusion. I hopped in the car and turned on the radio. Clark got in his car and adjusted his glasses. He seemed nervous.

...

After awhile Clark broke the silence.

"If I may ask, your mom said that something really bad happened at school... What did happen?" Clark shifted in his seat. "Sorry if its too personal to answer..."

"Oh no it's okay, it just seems too crazy, you won't believe me."

"I work with the news, I hear weird stuff everyday!" Clark laughed and I giggled.

"Okay, well just don't tell my mom, I don't need her worrying." Clark nodded.

"So I was sitting in my Algebra class when all of a sudden I just heard... Everything. Kids whispers, pencils tapping, some kids heartbeats... Even sirens of far away ambulances. I had tightened my eyes and when I opened them, I could see through people. Their bones, and their veins." I shivered at the thought. Clark looked stunned. I smiled. "I know, it seems a little far fetched..."

"Well that is interesting... I couldn't explain what that is even if I tried..." Clark looked even more nervous than before.

...

"Here you go Miss Jen! Casa de Lane!" Clark laughed and I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Clark, you're pretty cool!" I smiled and waved goodbye. He waved and drove off. I walked into my house and turned on my TV.

_"BREAKING NEWS! LEX LUTHOR BROKE OUT OF JAIL AND IS HEADED TOWARDS THE DAILY PLANET!" _A helicopter view shows Lex's metal suit of armor pursuing the Daily Planet's tower. My instincts think my mom. Oh god... Oh god oh god...

This is crazy I know, I'm crazy but I grabbed my bike and began to pedal off to Metropolis. It was supposed to be a short ride but I couldn't help but notice a shiny white Ford Fusion crashed into a tree.

"CLARK!" I bike over and quickly look inside, I see nothing- correct that, no one. Clark was gone! Did he run to the nearest police station? I started to panic. but I had no choice. I grabbed the keys to his car and shoved them in the key hole. I changed gears and backed the car up. Then I floored it. The car was only slightly damaged and it drove just fine. I feel bad stealing Clark's car but at least I know who to return it to. I drove up to the entrance of the city and kept going. Police's sirens warned me not to go forward but I did. I pulled up near The Daily Planet and got out. Lex Luthor made it here before me, he was climbing up the side of the building and rocking the ground. His metal suit churned and made clicking noises. I ran to the building and swung open the door. What am I doing?!

"BAHAHA! WHERE ARE YOU SUPERMAN?" I shivered at the sound of his voice and continued climbing the stairs.

"Mom? Mom!?" I kept shouting for her but got no response. I started freaking out. "MOM?!"

I heard an unpleasant sound of gears getting quiet.

"Oh, is that the sound of a young girl I hear?" Lex Luthor chuckled and it shook the building. Startled I hid under a desk. "Come out come out wherever you... ARE!" A robotic arm shot through the building and just missed my hiding spot. That amount of force would have been enough to kill me. I let out a squeak and heard the metal gears move. Oh no did I give myself away?! I got up and began to run.

"Oh you think you can run from ME?!" Lex chuckled and shot his robotic arm once more towards me. I dodged it surprisingly and broke through a janitors closet.

"What? I just..." Stunned I got up and ran out. Where the HELL is Superman when I need him?! My head started to pain me again but this time, I heard a supersonic blast, and skin hitting metal.

"ARG!" Lex Luthor screamed and I heard a thunk of metal. "Ah Superman! You finally showed UP!"

Lex's metal arm sped towards me and this time it grabbed me.

"HELP!" I screamed and kicked it. It began to retreat back to its owner. "HELP! HELP ME!"

The metallic arm was now right by Lex. His cold dead eyes staring at me. I shivered and punched the arm.

"Ah little girl this suit costed me millions do you really think you can-" he stopped short and looked down at his suit. I had made a crater the size of an Escalade. My hand didn't even hurt. Even Superman looked surprised! I slipped out of his grasp and ran up the suit. Lex held his ground and paid all his attention to me. Now was the time for Superman to act. Superman nodded and shot lasers out of his eyes. The other metal arm hit the ground with a clang. Lex shouted in anger and swung his good arm at me. I rolled away and hopped on his shoulder. I can't believe what I'm doing. The sky became dark and it began to rain. Luthor's suit became slick and I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Aw, looks like little girl is going to fall! Here, let me help!" Luthor smashed a button on his suit and two smaller wires slithered out. "Here little girl, my wires will hold you up!"

The two wires wrapped around my ankles and wrists. I felt... Weaker... My knees buckled, and my wrists felt like snapping. I looked closer at the detail of the wires. Snaking around their exterior was a thin glowing green line. It dug into my skin.

"Seems as if my suspicions were correct... Girl," His wires pulled me to his head. It looked as if he was studying me, looking at my face for some sign. I think he got what he wanted. "The same sharp blue eyes, and face complexion... Hair is a different color, but you share the same weakness for kryptonite..."

"Stop it Luthor." Superman boomed. His hair was matted to his forehead and his expression harsh. "Let the girl go."

"Mhm? Girl? Oh I think your daughter has a name." Daughter? What?! Luthor laughed and loosened his grip on me. "Goodbye, Supergirl."


End file.
